To Break A Heart
by bluexisxcool
Summary: ."You will break her heart" I will not! "Did you not hear me?" Ari asked and turned to face poor Fang. Ari stared into Fang's eyes, and Fang found he couldn't pull away. "You WILL break her heart." Fang had no choice. He had to break Maximum Ride's heart.
1. Prologue

"You will break her heart."

__

I will not.

Fang thought strongly to himself, but said nothing out loud. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on Ari who was walking back and forth in front of Fang.

Fang shifted his thoughts to how to escape. He had to get back to Max and the flock, and make sure they were okay even though Ari had promised they were. Fang had been taken away from them while he was on watch, knocked out, and woke up tied against this large tree. He couldn't break free, his feet were tied as well, and he was completely helpless.

"Did you not hear me?" Ari asked Fang again with wickedness in his voice. Ari stopped and turned in front of Fang. Fang could do nothing but at least look tough, at least look like he could get away at any moment. Ari leaned in close and their eyes locked together. At first, Fang wanted to match Ari's cold stare. But soon, it changed. Fang couldn't turn away, he found he couldn't pull his own eyes away from Ari's wolf-like, yellow, eyes. Fang's equally cold stare turned into a limp, unblinking stare. All thought's from Fang's mind was swept away. He thought nothing. Just of Ari's eyes.

"I said, you will break her heart." Ari repeated. Suddenly, Fang was thinking of only one thing. One thing constantly. One thing over and over and over again. A strong thought. A thought he must act upon. Fang knew what he would do.

_Fang was going to break Maximum Ride's heart._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Maximum Ride, the characters or shtuff.**

**Well that's it. The End. The entire story. Like it?  
Okay. I'm kidding. It's just the beginning. The very beginning. No matter how short it is.**

**But this will not be a fluffy, lovey-dovey story. Though maybe at parts... But it's not meant to be. I write dark stuff, just look at my other stories, and there's no telling how this will turn out. I have no idea where I'm going this this idea to be honest, and I can't promise anything.**

**Whatever. Review and stuff, give advice or sudgestions. That would be real nice :) And if I _really _like your review, you get a cookie. And everyone loves cookies. Yay cookies!**


	2. Chapter 1

Fang woke up to a foot in his side, kicking him repeatedly.

__

What the…?!

He thought to himself, and sat up quickly, praying that it wasn't an Eraser. Nope, it was worse. An angry Max.

"Way to fall asleep on watch!" Max growled at him, her face inches from his. "Next time, wake someone up you ignorant, stupid…" Max couldn't even come up with a word that would describe a Flock member falling asleep on watch, while Erasers were around. Instead she just shrieked and walked away.

Fang was confused. He didn't remember falling asleep… He didn't even remember feeling tired last night during his watch. What happened last night? Why did his wrists feel like they had been tied up to tight? He groaned and got up off the forest floor. While he ate, he ignored the other's chatter and tried to make sense of last night. He had supposedly fallen asleep, but he wasn't tired. And if he had slept more than usual, why did he feel like he hadn't slept for days? He was physically and mentally worn out.

Eventually though, Fang shrugged off the strange occurrences, despite the fact that it was very unlikely for any of the Flock to have fallen asleep during watch. But he just couldn't shake away the feeling that something was wrong all day long.

Thankfully though, those thoughts were diminished as Fang could not help but think about other things… Well, one other thing. Max. She must have done something different. With her hair maybe? Maybe she got taller. Or maybe… Oh he didn't know. But something was different about her. He thought about her differently than he did before. Before, he thought she was strong and powerful, but gentle and loving at the same time. But now… Now Fang was practically in love with her. He loved her before, but that was small and mostly the same way Angel or Gazzy loved Max. As a sister. Okay, defiantly more than just a sister, but he often pushed that to the back of his thoughts. Not it was pestering him how beautiful she was. How utterly… wonderful it was to have her around. Despite the fact that she was still angry at him for falling asleep.

Out of nowhere as the Flock was flying, Max felt his gaze on the back of her head. She turned around to see what he wanted but when Fang didn't say anything, she just gave him a weird look and went to talk to Nudge. Fang was starting to creep her out. He was acting strange lately… Hasn't said a word since we got up at 7. This was Fang, so he hardly ever talked, but nothing for 6 hours or so… That wasn't normal. That was the least of it though. First of all, he fell asleep on watch. Max just couldn't let that go! Mostly because that was extremely dangerous. Erasers could attack at any moment, and without someone completely awake to listen or watch, we'd all be dead. But also because that's really unlike him. Sure Fang was stubborn and doesn't like to admit his weakness, but when the Flock's lives are in danger just because he didn't want to admit he was tired… He wouldn't do that.

Max and Fang both eventually decided to try and forget about what happened last night. Max just wanted to think about where to sleep that night, where to get food, the necessities. Fang didn't have to worry about those things though. Instead, he continued to helplessly think about Max. Max, Max, Max.

"Ooh! Oh my Gosh Max look at that!" Nudge suddenly exclaimed. She was pointing and literally bouncing up and down _while flying_. About 5 minutes away was a huge city with tons of lights.

"Hmm… Wonder what city that is." Max wondered.

"Wait. City? I hate cities!" Iggy said, and all but gave Max puppy eyes not to go. "It's crowded, I can't tell where things are, and it sucks."

"Well…" Max was thinking and the Flock stopped flying, and instead hovered in the air waiting for max to make a decision.

"I see a lot of show places and casinos. We could see a show Max!" Angel piped in, eager to go as well.

"Oh my Gosh a show! That would be so much fun Max! Please Max, please!"

"Well. It's very crowded, and we don't do well in crowded places. And it sounds like a dangerous city down there. Like, L.A. or something." Max said, and started to agree with Iggy. Going down there would really only result in trouble. She looked at Fang for his opinion, forgetting last night's events.

"I guess I gotta agree." Fang said. Pause. "With you." He added, to make things clear.

"Aww!" Nudge and Angel both exclaimed. Gazzy looked disappointed too. And if a dog can look disappointed, Total certainly did. Max sighed and made a decision.

"Okay. We'll go look for _one show_. Hopefully we'll find one that people have already seen… Then we're sleeping somewhere less crowded." She finally said only to make most of the Flock happy.

With that, they flew down to the outskirts of the city and walked the busy streets looking for a not so busy thing to do. Eventually they found an old and small theater, bought tickets for a live show, and found seats away from the small crowd. Despite Max's efforts, she couldn't shake away the claustrophobic feeling she had. About half way through the show, she mumbled, 'going to get some air' to Nudge who practically ignored her and was transfixed with the sparkly costumes.

Fang followed Max out the door and Max almost seemed annoyed.

"What?" She asked, and Fang just put his hands up to 'guard' himself.

"Forgive me for not liking all those outrageous costumes and loud singing." Fang said, and leaned against a wall.

"What's that, the second thing you've said all day?" Max replied, crossing her hands on her chest. But she was smiling and secretly happy to have someone to talk to.

Fang simply shrugged and said, "Guess I had other things on my mind."

"Oh yea, What's that? How to successfully fall asleep on watch?" Max once again brought up last night, but this time she was smiling and joking which made Fang relax a little.

"No." Fang defended himself, but couldn't help but blurt out a word that he would normally never say in this situation. "You."

Max paused. "You've been thinking about me?" She said, and almost giggled not realizing what Fang meant. He only nodded in response. Then, Max realized. She stopped laughing to herself. "What do you mean?" She added, wanting to make sure what she thought.

"I… I've been thinking about you." Fang said. But he couldn't control what he was saying. In fact, all day he couldn't control himself. The _real _Fang was stuffed into a small corner of his mind, struggling to get out. Fighting himself, inside himself.

"Do you mean like…" Max on the other hand, could control herself. And she was confused. Oh so confused.

"Max… The thing is, we're _not _brother and sister. We just grew up together, as friends, but that's it. I think it's fate Max. If I didn't really like you so much, I wouldn't have the courage to say this." All while Fang was saying this, the real Fang was screaming inside his head, 'NO NO NO!' while Max was screaming inside her head, 'WHAT THE?!' But while Max thought that, she also thought, 'Fang, you are so right. I effing love you for being so freaking smart and amazing.' Only, you know, no exaggeration.

Neither of them could say anything before a loud applause broke out. The play was over, and soon the Flock would be bursting trough the doors. While Fang ignored it and stayed just inches away from Max, she didn't ignore it. She looked at the doors, then at Fang, then stepped away and waited for the Flock to walk through. She didn't say a word or even looked at him. She purposly averted her eyes.

Nudge and Angel were the first ones through. They were chatting excitedly about their favorite parts and who had the best outfit. Gazzy was hiding Total in one of our backpacks and was trying to get him to stay inside until we got outside. Iggy was the most peculiar. He was pretending to be rubbing his ears and grimacing and complaining about how loud and high the singing was. But everyone could tell that he loved the music as much as everyone else. Max smiled at their happy faces and lead them all out of the city and to a nearby park just outside of the city. The entire time, Fang couldn't look away from Max while Max wouldn't dare look at Fang.

Fang was busy with the turmoil inside himself anyway. The real him was still shoved into the back where he had no control over himself. He tried everything. First he tried to move on his own free will, but that proved hopeless. Then he tried to speak out for help, but only got tired trying to. Now, he was trying something different. He was practically screaming in his head. Screaming Angel's name. Trying to get her attention and telling her that he wasn't in control of his body. Telling her that Ari was nearby, and had a twisted plot. But it wasn't working. All he got was a confused look on Angel's face. Angel had thought she heard Fang call her name, but when she listened for Fang's thoughts, all she got was the usual. The usual being nothing. You see, the older kids have figured out how to block Angel from their thoughts. Now all Angel could pick up on was sometimes emotion. Today Fang seemed in a very loving mood, but Angel being the 6 year old that she is, said nothing about it because she didn't want to embarrass anyone. She thought it was in fact adorable how her big brother was so caring. So all throughout the day she ignored his thoughts.

So all in all, Fang's efforts were pointless.

* * *

**Well it took a few days, but I hope it doesn't suck to much. It starts out a little fluffy... But give me a chapter or two. It WILL get better. And you all get a sneek peek at how horrible I am at writin... _romace_. -shudders- Now you know why everything I write is so... uhh. dark. .**

**So review and stuff. The next chapter will probobly be up quicker than this one. Maybe tomorrow or more likely the next day.  
Remember, reviewers are freaking awesome. Become awesome. Everyone loves being awesome... joine the awesome-ness... (jeez it's like a cult)**


	3. A pathetic authors note

**Hey guys. Sorry about the authors note chapter... but it's necessary I think. So hear me out.**

**I think I'm officially putting all my stories on hold until further notice. This moving thing is getting way out of hand and I simply do not of time to do something crazy like have fun even though I'm still a kid. (oh my God! A 15 year old who says shes a kid!)  
You see, my brother is to lazy to do work and refuses to. He gets away with it cause he's going to college in a few weeks. My dad gets away with not doing any work because he's either out of town or at 'work'. (yea. because sitting on your butt all day behind a computer and playing fantasy baseball and checking on concert dates and playing solitare is real tough work. not exaggerating, he really does that. I don't know how or why he gets paid)  
And my mom is going through metapause (puberty for a 50 year old) and I used to feel real sympathetic, like all 'aww mommy its okay' when she started freaking crying over the stupidest things, but that never did anything and usually I just get yelled at. Because while I feel like crap day in and day out too, I don't break down and cry about it then start yelling usually at me and threatening to murder my bird and kicking my dog who is already scared enough of just about everything. So I say screw it and do her work for her. For the sake of my animals anyway. I'm an awful little child arn't I?  
OH YAY.**

**okay. rant over. so theres my lovable excuse for not writing . I just didn't want anyone checking up like "why no updates?!" Give me a few weeks to move, then a week or so after that to un-pack and paint stuff. Then I'll be back to the regular rutine of life. then school starts... But I'll keep writing after that don't worry. Just give me a little time :)**


	4. Sorry

Hey guys. I'm posting the same thing on all my stories…

Uhhh, I don't know how to say this…

I've gathered a fair amount of watchers on here, which I enjoy. I like receiving favorites and reviews and sharing my work and all. But, I do believe I'm done with it. I have put these stories on hold long enough. I've tried once or twice since then but… I suppose I've changed. I rarely watch TV, much less the shows I used to like Danny Phantom. And for Maximum Ride, I suppose I've also moved on to gorier horror books. Either way, I'm finding it hard to write Fan Fiction these days. I realized that I never told you guys this, because someone so kindly reviewed and favorited a story long after it was posted. SO, for that reason I'm keeping my account and stories up. (I almost deleted it…) However, for these stories that are unfinished, anyone feel free to take over. I don't mind, though it'd be cool if you'd tell me so I can see how it's turned out. =]

I am still writing some stuff. Mostly songs and poem type things. Or rather… attempts at them. Soon I hope to finish a story that seems to be similar, and more graphic of Pure Torture and Hallowed Be Thy Name but not Fan Fiction. Okay it's about a serial killer facing his death… to the song Hallowed Be Thy Name!!! Heheh. I really hope to finish that someday soon and post it on my DeviantArt account soon. For those interested. That would be found at Ive-got-soul (yes, I did change it for those paying attention from a long time ago)

So yeah… Feel free to still review and favorite things! It makes me happy and I'll try to remember to respond. Again, sorry to those who I talked to regularly and who watches for updates and all sorts of stuff. Again, feel free to take over these stories.

Goodbye =] It's been fun


End file.
